Letters
by KK's Rapanzal
Summary: It is said that letters are the best way to express yours feelings towards your beloved ones. Abhijeet also did the same to confess his feelings. Plss read and review it :)


Hi everyone I am here with a new story. By the way u all will be happy since its not a comedy genere :P. I am depicting here Abhijeet's feeling for Tarika through a letter. Got this idea while watching a movie. I have used some dialogues of that movie in my story to keep in one direction only.

A letter can express all ur feelings towards ur beloved ones without saying anything.A letter can give u a lot of happiness which msgs on mobile can't can be kept for long times and when u are stressed they often give u strength. A letter can be ur best frnd in ur tough times...

Now no need to say anything just enjoy this... :D

I was in love with you from the very beginning. You were kind, caring, thoughtful and the list goes on and on. I admired u from afar, too afraid to confront u and everyday I dreamt of what life would be like if u could only see me. To u, I was invisible, u saw me everyday , but u were merely looking - never seeing. It was may be coz I was always flirting around making u to feel embarress. I was nothing to u but even so , I never loved u any less.

When u joined CID I had never thought that this girl could make me to fall in love with her.

Whenever I found u in trouble I decided to write u an anonymous letter in hopes of curing ur spirits. I quietly watched a smile appear on ur lips as ur expressions softened. Any traces of sorrow that had once been present on ur face slunk back into the shadows , cursing the satisfaction of simple joys for casting them away.

Whenever I saw u , my heart did a little flip. I carried a smile in my heart and a light that was flickering within me. I never really planned to continue writing these letters for u , but I later caught u staring at the letter after a particularly rough day , and all I saw was peace. At that point I had fallen for u hard ; all I wanted to do was to give u happiness like that all the time. Thus I wrote u a second letter , which then turned into a third , which turned into a forth and so on. I couldn't stop seeing ur smile , it was the only thing that kept me going.

One day I overheard u talking with Tasha and Kajal , explaining to them how u couldn't stop thinking about the letter and how u wished u could find the 'person' behind it. I became nervous at first that u would find me out so I stop delievering the letters to u.

After a while I heard u dissappointedly remarking , saying that u think I might have forgotten about u. But I could never forget about u , u were my world. I loved so much that u were in love with my letters that I didn't think u could ever love me the same when u found out my true identity. But little bit I know that u had already understood who can be the 'person' since whenever u used to mention about the letters in cafetaria , I just used to excuse myself from there. That time I used to watch ur face from a nearby place and I just couldn't control myself from writing more letters and u certainly had no problem at all with keeping our little unspoken and unacknowledged secret.

I know that when u will read this letter u will be totally confused. Confused because I can praise u infront of everyone , can say what I feel about u but always in an undirect way. I can have small fights with Dr Salunkhe whenever I praise ur work but at first I always used to think that I am doing this just to make him jealous. Was it really to make him jealous? No definetly not. It was something else. The feeling which I use to get whenever I saw u forced me to do all that as the time was passing u begin to give me some importance in ur life.

And that day u finally said "I LIKE U". Although I should be the one saying this to u. I had not expressed my feelings that day due to circumstances. Those words gave me the strength to prove myself innocent once again and to confess my feelings for u.

Tarika I know that u were waiting for it froma long time and today I am saying this... "I LOVE TOU TARIKA". Will u be a part of my life? Will u always stand right next to me when I will be alone? Will u be always there waiting for me to return home?...

Tarika was reading this letter with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was reading those last line again and agian and replying "Yes I will always be there for u".

At the same time dorbell ring. She rushed towards the hall but before that she cleared her face. She open the door and found none other than "him". He was staring on the ground. Tarika sensed that his face face is turning red due to nervous. She smiled on seeing his condition at that time. She in a low voice asked him to come inside and he obeyed her like a child and directly sat on the couch without uttering a single word. Till now he was looking at the ground and tapping his foot clearly the sign of nervousness.

She offered him full glass of water and he gulped it down in a second. She slowly asked him...

Tarika - Abhijeet kuch kho gaya hai kya?

Abhijeet looked at her in shocked and not getting the words what to say.

Abhijeet - nahin... main toh bas... aise hi... dekh raha tha...

Tarika (coming straight to the point) - tum letters kafi ache likh lete ho and she smiled.

Abhijeet (smiling) - kya tum pehle se nahin janti thi?

Tarika - wo main thodi si confused thi.

Abhijeet - confused?

Tarika - Abhijeet main tumhari handwriting pehchanti hun par tumne jo letters likhe the unki handwriting bilkul alag thi. Par main janti thi ki wo tum hi ho.

Abhijeet (bit relaxed) - actually maine 3 idiots dekhi thi toh usme se mujhe idea mila. Main dono hathon se likh sakta hun Tarika.

Tarika (bit laughung) - Abhijeet mujhe nahin pata tha ki tum apna CID wala dimag yahan bhi chalaoge.

This laugh made Abhijeet comfortable. Now he was looking at her without any shyness.

Abhijeet - Tarika mere letter ke answers nahin dogi?

This straight question made Tarika bit nervous. Abhijeet was looking at her through the corner of his eyes. But she was smart enuogh theb he thought. She took one paper from the notebook , wrote something and handed that to him. He read that paper and found only "YES" . He smiled at that one word and looked at her. She was looking at him totally smiling like exploring her emotions through her eyes. Abhijeet understood why she wrote onle "YES". She was confessing her feelings through her eyes. Both were looking at each other and talking through the eyes only. They were not understanding only one thing that story is finished then why all the readers were here disturbing them. I also think that we should proceed without disturbing them ;) :P

**A/N - So how was it? Sorry for the bad ending :(**

**I am not so good in writing totally serious type stories :P**

**Serious aur mera koi lene dena nahin hai :P :D**

**Thanks to everyone whoever had reviewed on my previous story but I don't think I will continue it anymore :( It is okay with two chaps only :)**

**Pls review if u like it ;)**

**Take Care**


End file.
